


Stained Wrists

by JasmineDragonFineTeas



Series: Shattered Hearts and Broken Fates [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, As Fuck, Enemies, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, FUCK, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Highschool AU, M/M, Modern AU, Really short work., Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Soulmates AU, When someone turns 16, as, but only one person gets it, so guess who takumi gets, theyre soulmate is on their wrist, who is fine, yeah that one douchebag from school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:39:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineDragonFineTeas/pseuds/JasmineDragonFineTeas
Summary: In this universe, when you turn 16, your soulmates name may appear on your wrist. However, only one of the two soulmates receives the name, meaning it is up to the marked soulmate to bring them together.Valla Highschool was created 4 years ago when they brought together rival schools, Hoshido Highschool and Nohr Highschool together due to a lack of money. Ever since, the rivalry of the two disbanded schools still lives on. Especially between the two most prominent families of the previous school districts, the Astarots and the Tendos. This is easily noticed between Ryoma and Xander, Camilla and Hinoka, Elise and Sakura, and most importantly, Leo and Takumi.Takumi and Leo hate each other, they can't wait to leave highschool, and never see the other, ever again.Unfortunately, Takumi turns exactly 16 at 1:12 P.M., when he is in math with Leo. The name on his wrist?Leo Astarot.(I made up last names kill me.) (also age gaps are kinda off kilter, sakura and elise are 14 yrs old, freshmen, leo and takumi 16 yrs old, sophomores, camilla and hinoka 17 yrs old, juniors , xander and ryoma 18, so seniors so their all in highschool)





	1. 1:12 P.M.

**Author's Note:**

> supposed to be finishing up my other fics but I couldn't get leokumi out of my head. follow my tumblr? give me suggestions ya fuckfaces @jumin-trash
> 
> this is gonna be a kinda short fic, maybe 3 chapters? could be 4, depends on how I space out the events I suppose idk
> 
> also takumi is literally perfect,,, god fire emblem is destroying me

> _Buzz Buzz..._

Takumi shot up immediately. Normally, he is the last of all of his siblings to wake up, however, today was a very important day. Takumi turned 16 today. That also means that there was a 50% chance that at 1:12 P.M., he would figure out who his soulmate is. That's how the world is, between two soulmates, one will have the others name forever on their wrist. That's why this is an incredibly exciting day, and anyone would be freaking out over it. However, Takumi tries to maintain a steady head, but he can't help himself from being curious. What if he does see a name? It will cause so many questions to arise. Does he already know them? What are they like? Are the nice? All of this thinking was beginning to create a headache, so Takumi decided to not think to much, that's why he proceeded to get ready and eat breakfast with his family, he needed to try to keep his mind off this. His siblings, of course, are no help at all to this.

"Morning, Takumi. Today is your big day! You may find out who you're destined to spend your life with." Ryoma, his oldest brother told him while he continued to cook food for the family. He had to take the father role, their real father is away in Germany for diplomatic relationships. His brother continued what he was saying, "Remember, if you are lucky enough to receive it, don't take it for advantage." Ryoma looked annoyed and somewhat pained. Ryoma turned 16 two years ago, and is now 18. He did not receive a tattoo, and no one has came up to him and identified themselves. The same is for his older sister, Hinoka. When this happens, it is typically assumed that you may not have a soulmate. It is said when people see their soulmates name, people go through many tedious tasks to identify them, so they normally meet within a month. After a year, its time to grow as person and you should begin to move on. (Even though people of varying ages receive the tattoos all the time, but whatever people say, yanno?)

"Uh, yeah, I definitely won't, brother." Takumi replied. He has never been the best at acting with empathy, yet he still appreciates that his brother is willing to give him attention over something. Takumi likes to stay out of things, he prefers to keep to himself, but he still wishes he would receive the attention his other siblings receive, or that he would stop being compared to his older brother. Regardless, he loves them, even if he is unable to show it.

"There's my little brother, turning 16 today! Probably gonna figure out who his soulmate is! Just make sure the _guy_ knows that I'll kick his ass if _he_ is a dick, I don't care if he's your soulmate." Hinoka screamed running down the stairs, tackling Takumi. Takumi just grunted and elbowed her, only for her to scoff in return. Hinoka, his overbearing sister who is loud and confident, and very much a lesbian.

"Who knows, I probably won't." Takumi replied. trying to maintain a façade, and not wanting to get his hopes up. He will be heartbroken if he doesn't see a name. He wants to know. He wants to be the one to go up to someone and confess that he is their soulmate. With that being said, he knows though, he is already to excited to contain himself, and keeping this neutral attitude is going to be difficult. Soon enough, Sakura hurried down and whispered a good luck to him, to which he shrugged off. Sakura sighed, she just wanted for him to be positive towards her. Sakura is his sweet younger sister, never would she be able to hurt anyone, and she is very gorgeous. Takumi knows that he is going to have to start chasing off guys.

Takumi decided to let Sakura's sigh go, but then he then realized what Hinoka said.

"What do you mean by he?" Takumi inquired, knowing where this conversation is most likely going to go. He is used to his family assuming he is gay. Secretly, Takumi knows he is, but that is so... unconventional? He has nothing against it, but he knows that a lot of the world does, and he does not want to be seen as an outcast.

"Takumi, you are completely gay." Hinoka responded, a hearty laugh is heard from Ryoma. Takumi blushed, not wanting to agree, because he is totally heterosexual, its not like he is into guys at all. That's what he tells himself, no matter how much his siblings know. How do they know? Well, there was that one month freshman year when Takumi had the biggest crush on one of the guys from school, Silas, and his siblings heard him say his name in his sleep while blushing. Takumi groaned, he wished they would just believe him.

"I am not." Takumi started.

"You are." Hinoka continued.

"Am not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Heh, all right, Ill drop it, but I will be in the right when we see that name. You can't deny fate, you know" Hinoka winked, making Takumi wince. He knew she was correct. What would he do if someone like Kaden showed up, or Subaki, or Kaze? Gods. He pushed away the thoughts of that happening, and focused on preparing for school. Maybe the gods would gift him with a gender neutral name. Takumi knew, however, that the universe does not like him that much. Takumi grabbed his bag and prepared to leave, getting in his brothers car.

Takumi glanced at his phones time, 6:53 A.M..

Today was going to be a long day.

/

Takumi walked into school with his siblings, and as if on cue, the Astarots entered the building through the other set of doors. The atmosphere immediately thickened as the two families glared at each other. The two families were the most respected families in the previous school district (or their families were) but then, when Ryoma became a freshman, the two schools ran low of funding, and ultimately decided to merge as one, regardless of the tensions between the two schools. Ever since, the two previous schools have kept to themselves, but these two families definitely do not. Takumi saw Leo, and you could his the rage plain as day on his face.

"Nohrian scum." Takumi said, specifically glaring at Leo. Leo rolled his eyes, shooting a glare back at him. This was normal. The fighting. Nothing else to be expected.

"Must you always be such a pain? Must you always cause such unnecessary bickering? Grow up, Takumi." Leo shot at him, smirking at Takumi's expression of pure anger. Takumi knew he was wrong, they both start it, but still, he just makes him so mad! He acts like he is better than everyone because he is the number one student in the grade. (Even though Takumi shows off that he is the most athletic, holding the schools record for the mile run, pacer test, sit ups, push ups, crunches...)

"Yesterday, as soon as we entered the school, you attacked first by mocking our culture." Hinoka said, defending her family and brother. At this point, Sakura and Elise already walked off, not caring, while Xander and Ryoma were having their own fit of yelling. Camilla stepped up, the older sister of Leo, younger sister of Xander. She wore a tight black sweater, definitely showing cleavage, and grey leggings, with black boots, you could definitely see her form.

"Oh, you poor thing, we can't help but feel bad for such a pitiful creature like you. It was ' _definitely'_ not mocking, sweetie." Camilla hummed sweetly at Hinoka, even though she very obviously attacked her, she stepped closer to Hinoka, setting hand on her shoulder and the other played with her hair. Hinoka _tried_ not to care.

"Sorry, we don't speak whore." Hinoka spat, making the three Norhian siblings inhale in disgust and shock, how could she say such an upright thing? Hinoka, with her obvious jab, walked away proudly. Ryoma and Takumi only smirked as they followed her. Xander was yelling in the background. Takumi was happy that was over, but now he is thinking about his soulmate again. Takumi sighed, oh how he wish he was born earlier in the day. He then pushed back the thoughts once more. He needed to focus.

Takumi hurried on to his first class, patiently waiting for the end of the day...

//

Takumi could barely contain his excitement. He had to only get through gym, and then he will be in Calculus, where he will turn 16. He made it through two awful classes of History and Chemistry. However, his excitement was quickly forgotten when he walked into the changing room, and remembered he was with Leo for this class. He hated being in classes with Leo normally, and he still does now, but Gym is a better option. Takumi and Leo both know that Takumi was easily more athletic. This doesn't mean that Takumi would like to even acknowledge the Norhian's existence, so Takumi avoided looking at him, and made his was to Hinata, his absolute best friend. Hinata smiled at him, he knew today was the big day for Takumi.

"There he is! The man who turns 16 today!" Hinata exclaimed, getting attention from classmates. The whole attention drawing thing embarrassed Takumi, and he flushed. You could hear Leo scoff in the background, and this only pissed Takumi off. He ignored it though, and focused on his friends. Classmates began to come up to Takumi and wish him luck. When it's someone's big soulmate day, you wish them luck. Takumi thanked all of them, but was still trying to maintain that façade of his.

"It's no big deal, I probably won't even see anything." Takumi responded drearily. It was a lie, and almost everyone would know that. No one is calm on their sixteenth birthday. Everyone is excited and hopeful to learn who their soulmate it. He is no different. Takumi wishes for nothing more than to see who his soulmate his. He hopes he already knows them, it would make the whole dating and marrying process a lot easier. Hinata looked like he just realized something, and that is ALWAYS a bad sign.

"You know we are in Sensei Azama's class right? He makes such a big deal out of it! He probably already asked your brother about the time, will make you stand in front of the class!" Hinata said, causing a wave of realization to hit Takumi. That most definitely happened. What if it is a guy? Is he going to have to announce it to the class? Then Takumi realized something else, Leo. Leo was in that class. That stupid, tomato faced, Norhian. He did not want Leo of all people, to hear firsthand that he had a male soulmate. He would never shut up about it. He would never let Takumi live another day without being teased. He would not give up, because Leo never knows when he should give up, (another reason Takumi hates him, regardless of the fact that it is a trait they both share). He knows he should just forget it, so Takumi just smiled, and proceeded to discuss irrelevant things, because he knows it will probably be something that he could just cover... right?

//

"Alright class, excellent job today at archery, especially Takumi." Their teacher said, looking at his scores. "All perfects, this has never happened in all my years of teaching the archery unit before!" The teacher congratulated Takumi, and Takumi bowed his head in thanks. He then looked at Leo. "Also, good job Leo. You're score wasn't perfect, but it was a close second." The teacher said, not know that his words just shot daggers at him. Takumi smirked and looked at Leo.

"Don't worry, everyone knows you aren't comparable to me." Takumi gloated. This was normal in this class, I mean, no one is more athletic than Takumi, and no one hates Leo more than Takumi, so those two things just come together, and form a beautiful thing called bullying.

"You can insult me once you are the number one student at Valla Highschool." Leo quickly countered, maintaining a calm face and not showing any anger, unlike Takumi who wanted to yell at him, and to remind him that he is just a bookworm. Takumi hated this. He hated that stupid comeback. _No one cares if you're smart, a lot of people are, but everyone cares that you're such a dick!._ but their bickering was cut short due to the bell. All of Takumi's anger faded away, as he realized that he would be officially 16 soon. Takumi and Hinata hurried to Azama's classroom and sat down next to each other.

"Dude, it could be today! Today could be the day you find out who your soulmate is!" Hinata yelled. Takumi couldn't do it, he couldn't contain his excitement anymore. He smiled at Hinata. He might know today the name of the _guy_ he is destined to be with.

"I know! It's awesome! I wonder what _she's_ like? Is she pretty? I wonder if she goes to this school?" Takumi rhetorically asked, and he quickly shut up once Azama walked closer to him. _Maybe if I don't say anything about it with him in earshot, he will shut up and respect my privacy... Gods, who am I kidding? He would ne-_

"Oh, hello Takumi. Congratulations, you turn 16 today. May you find your soulmate someday, even if it isn't today." Azama said whimsically, with that stupid weird look on his face. Gods, what is wrong with this teacher? Azama smiled and Takumi braced for what he was going to say. "With that being said, you will definitely be standing in front of the class as 1:12 P.M." Azama said, smiling at Takumi. Takumi sighed.

"How do you know the time?" Takumi asked, already knowing the answer.

"Ryoma, of course!" Azama exclaimed. Azama was an amazing friend to Takumi's late mother, Mikoto. He remains a family friend, and he especially knows of the tension between the families. He thinks of it to be hilarious, so he often makes Leo and Takumi socialize. That's why Leo sits to the left of Takumi. Takumi looked over, only to see the devil himself. He rolled his eyes at Leo.

"Oh yes, today you turn 16. No point in getting excited, you'll probably be alone for the rest of your pitiful life." Leo said, not looking up at Takumi. Takumi only glared at Leo.

"Like you have room to talk. You have been 16 for a month now, no one has admitted to being your soulmate, and there is no name. Who would want to spend their life with you? That sounds like misery." Takumi spat at him. Leo rolled his eyes, and chose not to respond. _Yeah, that's what I thought. Smart of the douchebag to shut the hell up for once in his stupid fucking forsaken, miserable, awful, terr-_  Azama only laughed, which was what he always did. He loved hearing the two smartest kids in the school bicker with one another.

"You two must learn to become friends. The universe is cruel, what if you are destined to know each other for the rest of your lives?" Azama said, maintaining his typical smile. Takumi and Leo scoffed, quickly grumbling that they hate each other too much. The bell rung, signaling everyone to sit down so that class could start.

/

This was the longest class Takumi has ever experienced. He looks at the clock impatiently every thirty seconds, only to be laughed at by Leo. Azama laughs too, but he says he is just as excited as Takumi. However, the wait was nearly over. Three more minutes, and everyone knew, because Azama had set an alarm on his phone for 1:09 P.M.

"Well class, I have an announcement! Today, in my class, Takumi will be turning 16! In this class, no one else has turned 16, and Takumi will stay the only one, I already checked all of your guys' birthdays" Anama stated matter-of-factly, making some students cringe "This is a very important part of everyone's life, so I like to celebrate it. Takumi, come up to the front of the class." Azama said calmly to Takumi, which he complied. "Life is a beautiful thing, which can throw fates at you in many different ways. Do not be alarmed Takumi, if it seems as though the stars did not align today." Azama said, Takumi only nodded and gave him a weird look. "Takumi has the right to announce if he has the name, I definitely will if he doesn't, and he can announce the name, but of course I won't make him. I know some people aren't comfortable with that, which I respect." Azama said to the class, and Takumi has never heard something so mature actually come from someone like Azama. Takumi looked back up at the clock, the swelling in his chest began.

Its 1:11 P.M.

There are 53 seconds left. Takumi felt his heart swell. He bit his lip in anticipation. Staring at the clock.

_50_

_45_

_40_

_30..._ Half a minute left..

The seconds seemed to tick by slower than ever. It was as if the universe was dangling his desires tauntingly in front of him. Takumi began to tap his foot impatiently, unable to stop the small smile that has spread across his face.

_20_

_Why is the universe moving slower? Why is time not working? Can't I please just know??_

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

Its so close. He is about to find out. He know it's going to be him. He feels it. He can't wait to tell _him_ how much he can't wait to marry _him_ , to spend his life with _him_ , to love _him_.

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1..._

Takumi looked at his wrist, Azama behind him, as a name began to fade onto his wrist.

"Ah, aren't you lucky, you see their name." Azama said behind the boy. Takumi ignored him and tried to focus in on the letters appearing at random.

He sees an E... Oh! An L is the first letter. That's an S, and that's a T!

Takumi was swelling up, the class was quiet with anticipation.

The name has faded on.

Takumi's mouth went dry. His eyes widened, his pupils disappeared. He stared for an agonizingly long time. His face went from a face of excitement to pure horror. All color on his face was gone. All air that was filling his lungs was now gone, Takumi stared for what felt like hours, hoping another letter would show up, making everything much simpler. The letter did not show up. The letters written on the boys wrist were as clear as day, and they obviously only referred to one person.

_Leo Astarot_

Takumi could not believe his eyes. This had to be incorrect. A sick joke of magic. Takumi quickly tried to wipe it off, it didn't come off. Everyone has been staring at him for two minutes now in confusion, wondering what went wrong. Azama looked over Takumi, while he was furiously scrubbing at his wrist, hoping to change his already destined fate. Azama smiled, and started cheering.

"Oh my! This is a wonderful universe we live in! Forgive me for whatever I said, universe, you just made my entire life!" Azama praised, only to start laughing, trying to hold back tears. While Takumi was in misery, the class understood. Takumi got someone's name that he didn't like. This happens a lot, and the two almost always turn out happy, but it is still always hilarious to see the look of pure terror on someone's face. The students all chuckled at Takumi, the most popular kid at school with the worst luck...

Takumi was still scrubbing, but he gave up. This was real. He was destined to be with... _him._ That disgusting Norhian rat. Speak of the devil...

"Poor Takumi, do you not like how the universe has fated you?" Leo said mockingly. Takumi had to hold back flipping him off, and telling him that they were stuck with each other, but he didn't. He could only blush at the sound of his soulmates voice, the voice he is going to be with, the voice he is supposed to  _love._  Leo's comment only made Azama laugh furthermore.

Takumi now just stood there, unsure of what he should do. Azama eventually calmed down, tears stained down his face from laughing. "Takumi, would you like to share who you are destined to **_love_** for all of your life?" Azama questioned, putting way too much enunciation into the word 'love'. Takumi only shook his head and walked to his desk. As he sat down, the door to the class swung open. It was Ryoma and Hinoka. Takumi inhaled. _Of course. Of course this is happening to him, of course we had to be best friends with the teacher, so my siblings are now here to watch me suffer_ ,

"Hello, Sensei. We decided to take you up on your offer of coming in to see if he had any name on his wrist." Ryoma said, Hinoka racing over to Takumi, who quickly stood and backed up. _No way in hell would I trust you two with this information. You'll probably shout it out the next time we get into a fight with them._

"You invited them here? Aren't they in class? Doesn't that break some kind of teachers code?" Takumi almost yelled, forgetting that he was in a class with other people. His face was cherry red as Hinoka kept trying to grab his wrist. They had like, 20 minutes of school remaining, this is in no way right!

"We were in a study block, so we got permission to view something as amazing as this." Ryoma said calmly. He then noticed Takumi's... behavior. "Well, you clearly received a name. Why won't you reveal it?" Ryoma asked. Azama only began to laugh again, and the whole class was laughing at the hilarity of the situation. Such a bizarre situation, something that would only happen in a poorly wrote fanfiction. Takumi shook his head.

"This has to be wrong." Takumi spit out quickly, gripping his wrist for dear life. Azama cut his laughing.

"The universe is never wrong, but perhaps your perceptions are." Azama said, and then he began to laugh maniacally again. Hinoka backed off, and a worried expression covered her face.

"Brother, it could not be that bad.." Hinoka said, setting a hand on his shoulder.

"Show them, child. They are your family, and will not tell anyone." Azama got out inbetween his fits of laughter. _Fuck you Azama, you invited them here for some fucking reason you mother f-_

Takumi looked at his brother and sister. They nodded approvingly. Takumi gave up, it wasn't like they weren't going to know. As soon as he would get home, his brother and sister would tackle him in order to see the stupid name of the stupid  _Norhian fuckface_. He sighed and adjusted himself so that no one else could see. He was there, about to show them... about to move his hand... any second.

"For gods sake brother, just who is thi-" Hinoka said impatiently, only to be cut off by her own loss of words. All the air in her body was gone, and she went as pale as Takumi. Ryoma dropped his books, and tried to say something, but nothing would come out. It was written clear as day.

_Leo Astarot_

The siblings reactions made Azama laugh harder, forcing him to leave the room. After a second of disbelief, Hinoka started laughing as well. Takumi looked at her in pure shock, how could she have the audacity to laugh in a situation like this?

"So, I was right this morning!" Hinoka said, causing Takumi to drop his arm in shock, he wanted to hit something. Ryoma only started laughing too, saying something about playing nice. "God! This is the most hilarious thing to happen! When are you gonna tell them? How are you gonna? Can I be there?" Hinoka rhetorically asked, teasing her poor little brother. The whole room was confused, but entertained. Since when does something like this happen to one of the most popular kids at school? Ryoma and Hinoka wouldn't stop laughing, but they managed to contain it, since they were in front of a class of math students.

"Takumi, why can't you tell us? It can't be that bad." Hinata reassured, but he was wrong. It was definitely that bad. Takumi had no way to convey what he wanted to say. Takumi looked at his friend, and gave him a look that just said it all. _Hinata, I know you think it isn't bad, but whatever you think is bad, is nothing compared to what is written on my wrist right now._

"It probably just says no one, right, Takumi?" Leo asked, making fun of Takumi again, but Takumi could not look at him. Just hearing his voice made Takumi's face redder than it was. He could not take it. Hinoka and Ryoma were laughing too hard, especially after Takumi's reaction to Leo's insult.

After a few more minutes of laughing, the two older siblings had to excuse themselves and returned to their studies, still laughing down the hallway. Takumi wanted to die, that was probably the most embarrassing moment of his entire life. He looked at his class, all of them shooting jokes about what just happened to him, some obviously attempting to make the sixteen year old feel better about whatever could be on his wrist. Azama had walked back in, and instructed Takumi to sit down, and then he laughed again when he say Takumi shift away from Leo. Takumi did not focus for the short remainder of the class, and he definitely did not blush when he heard Leo's voice. He definitely did not spend the class thinking about how he might end up falling asleep ,someday, in Leo's arms, or how he might kiss him, or how he might eventually marry him, all of those things, he did NOT want.


	2. A Shot of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi and Leo are unable to act normal around each other, and Leo can't figure out why. Also, Takumi has a bit of a fuck up in gym. (Some parts are in Takumis POV and I havent gotten around to italicizing it yet so if it is im sorrry that it looks weird)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey I'm back!! sorry I was having some personal problems but I highkey got cured of depression and mostly of my anxiety, and I feel fucking amazing

Takumi was miserable, to put it bluntly. The fact that the name Leo was written on his wrist caused his family to have a field day. It is true, the family didn’t like Leo either, but they definitely respected the soulmates way of finding two. Also, it happened to Takumi. If Ryoma had Xander or Hinoka had Camilla, then it would be a different story, just because of the fact that it isn't Takumi, but since Takumi is Takumi, it’s a million times better. As soon as the younger brother got home, his siblings wouldn’t let up.

“I was hoping to see Leo wrapped around your arm.” Ryoma said as soon as his brother stepped inside.

“Did you not invite him over to dinner? It’s only the polite thing to do.” Hinoka continued. Sakura was not home, thank the stars, because she would definitely tell Elise.

“I wonder how he is going to feel about meeting the family.” Ryoma fake-pondered, only trying to get a rise out of Takumi.

“Oh my god, this means that when they yell ‘fuck you!’ towards each other, it will be completely literal!” Hinoka said, laughing. At that, Ryoma also lost it. They also couldn’t help but make more jokes at Takumi’s angered and flustered face.

“I don’t care what my wrist says, I will never be with such a pompous asshole.” Takumi gritted through his teeth, quickly heading upstairs before his siblings could make more lewd jokes.

Takumi couldn’t deny it. After he calmed his head and he was sitting in class to the final duration of it, all he could think about was that he was meant to be with Leo, and with that comes… more intimate things. He tried to block the thoughts out, but the idea of Leo and him making out on his bed, being pinned down, slowly letting Leo f-

STOP! Dear Gods, what is wrong with me? What did I do to be forced to be with him, and what did I do to be cursed with these obscene ideas of me and him? Why can’t I stop thinking of his lips, or the way he confidently walks, or the perfect structure of his face, that I just want to hit and knock unconscious? 

To be fair, it’s not as if Takumi miraculously stopped hating Leo, he just started appreciating some of his physical aspects more. Then, it dawned on Takumi. He would be facing Leo tomorrow, and the next day, and the next day. He would have to see him, and most likely bicker with him, all while knowing that they are to be together. How was he supposed to look him in the eyes when he couldn’t stop thinking about all the lewd acts that would cross his mind? Then, Takumi decided, he would just avoid Leo altogether. 

That was how it started.

It was fine the first day back at school. As soon as Leo saw him, he scoffed and made a rude comment about the mental breakdown Takumi had over his soulmate, asking if he was already rejected by them. Takumi was tempted to flip him off, and show him his wrist while he was at it, but he decided against it. Especially because as soon as he saw Leo’s face, he couldn’t stop himself from being flustered. Why was Leo so attractive again? Takumi, in return, just stammered, trying to form a sentence, but he just ultimately gave up and turned around and walked away.

He also wanted to die as soon as he saw Leo in his Governments in History class. He avoided eye-contact, but he definitely saw the weird stare he received from Leo. At the end of the day, he walked past him and just sped up, refraining from his normal snarky comment. At that moment, Leo knew something happened. While Leo was smart, he didn’t connect the two, that he was his soulmate. How was he supposed to know Takumi was also into guys?

The second day of school was a little worse. Takumi specifically went a route that avoided Leo (and it was definitely not because of the dream he had the previous night). However, Leo was annoyed. Did the Hoshidon scum think he was that much better than him? Leo tracked him down to his homeroom class and sat across from him, noting he had seven minutes to figure out what was up. 

“What is wrong with you? Do you think you are truly that much better than me, that you won’t even look at me?” Leo spat out, and Takumi looked up. Takumi straightened himself, and made a sideways glance to his wrist, making sure that the black wristband was still wrapped firmly around it. His face went cherry red when he remembered his awful, lustful dream. Takumi didn’t know how to respond, he only froze and stared, before dropping his gaze and hiding his wrist.

That was how something clicked in Leo.

“...Whose name is on your wrist.” Leo interrogated. Takumi knew at that moment, he fucked up.

“Ah, it’s of none of your concern.” Takumi said in a quiet voice, stuttering occasionally.

“I believe it is, by the way you are behaving.”

fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck

“I won’t tell you.”

“Oh, please don’t tell me that it’s…” Leo paused, straightening himself. Takumi’s eyes widened, all color was gone from his face. He looked exactly how he did the day he saw his soulmate’s name on his wrist. Leo finally gathered himself to continue.

“Don’t tell me that Camilla or Elise are on your wrist?” Leo asked, no bite in his voice, only anxiousness. Takumi’s shoulders slouched, as he sighed in relief. Leo noted this internally, he was able to make the deduction himself that he was wrong.

“No, and I still won’t tell you, to be frank. It is none of your concern as I said.” Takumi spat, all anger and hatred flowing through his veins again. 

“Then explain your behavior!” Leo whisper-shouted. Takumi was annoyed, angry, frustrated. This was the person consuming his thoughts, his stupid attractive face, his deep and confident voice, his confidence, everything, and here he was, insulting him. No way was Takumi going to let this go any further.

“I don’t think you are worth fighting with anymore! I would rather never see you again, instead of fighting with you like this! Why do you want to talk to me, why do you want to be near me?” Takumi hissed.

And in the name of Anankos, that stung Leo way more than he anticipated it would. Leo couldn’t put his feelings into words. It was like he had grown attached to all the fighting, like it was just a normal thing. He felt a stabbing pain, and that hurt way more than fathomable. He could only say one thing. “I… I agree.” Leo responded, all anger was gone. He was just a normal kid when he said that. He walked away, not bringing himself to look at Takumi.

Takumi still despises him, he thinks, but he can't stop himself from feeling like shit.

Why am I so stupid? I just told my soulmate that I don’t want to be near them? Why does everything turn out so awful for me? 

What did I do wrong to be so miserable?

That was it for a week. That was their life and relationship. They didn’t talk. When their siblings would argue in the mornings, Takumi would immediately walk away, and he would feel Leo’s eyes on the back of his skull, like Leo knew that there had to be something else. 

Takumi ignored it.

When Leo would sit down in Math, he would make sure to adjust his desk away from Takumi. He saw Takumi sigh every time he did it.

Leo ignored it.

They ignored each other completely, unaware that they were still putting all their attention into the other. Leo wanted to know what happened, and why it stung for some reason. Takumi wanted to change his fate, because he doesn’t want a soulmate who will never love him.

It also was no help when his siblings stopped teasing him, and instead encouraged him to come clean with their fate. They wanted him to tell Leo. All Takumi could do was deny it, and he felt awful. Ryoma stopped acting so coldly towards Xander, and the same was said about Hinoka to Camilla. They were all putting in a valiant effort to make sure their little brother could do something, could act on the truth. This was something that killed him. He loved his family, and they were doing something that made them uncomfortable, something not natural, just for him.

Yet, he still would not do it. Leo would never know.

Or at least until their next gym class.

Now, to the story of how Leo found out.

The silk around Takumi’s wrist was similar to a cotton, and it was tied off. Of course, it could be untied by pulling it, but no one honestly cared enough, and Takumi was always watching it. No way would anyone ever know (regardless of how much Azama encouraged him to confess). That day in gym, however, they were doing the archery unit again as a review. Takumi hurriedly changed so he could go to class, because he really did love archery, and because being near Leo while he was undressing sometimes gave Takumi problems. 

The unit started immediately, and Takumi went to his assigned bow, which was given out by how you performed previously. Takumi had bow #1, and he couldn’t stop himself from noticing that Leo had bow #2. So, they had to sit next to each other while targets were being set. This was a gym bench, room was limited, so maybe their shoulders and legs were touching. Maybe Takumi was furiously red, and maybe Leo noticed. 

That was over though, what really matters is the actual archery. Leo and Takumi were in the first set of archers, so they made their way up to shoot. Takumi knew he had a perfect form, so he didn’t focus on it. He instead focused on his somewhat close proximity to Leo.

That was the mistake. As soon as he shot, the end of the arrow snagged his hand. It cut it partially open, and ripped off the black silk. Takumi, unaware of the missing silk, yelped in pain. 

At this point, Leo trained himself to not look at Takumi, regardless of what is happening. He even heard him yell, and didn’t look, he could assume what happened. So, what made him look?

Seeing the silk wrapped around the arrow, that was landed in the bullseye of Takumi’s target. 

Leo hurriedly looked over, before the teacher could rush to his side. Takumi was gripping his hand, his wrist facing upward. The name was right there, HIS name was right there, and Leo was frozen. Everything made sense. The way Azama reacted, the actions of Takumi, his flustered fits, everything. Leo stood there, mouth agape, unsure of how he should approach the situation.

Takumi eventually calmed down, and that is when he noticed. The black silk was gone. Takumi covered his wrist, shaking, not from pain, but from horror. He didn’t want to look at Leo, but he knew he had to. He hoped, that he didn’t see, but he also hoped that he did, and Takumi knew he did. He secretly just wanted Leo to know somehow, so that this whole situation could be avoided. So that he could stop hiding it and just go back to normal, or as normal as it could get with Leo being his soulmate. That is why Takumi looked at Leo. Takumi saw Leo standing there, eyes wide, pale, lips slightly parted. They made eye contact, and Takumi turned red once again. 

“That was my name on your wrist.” Leo breathed out, not really saying anything to Takumi, but instead reassuring himself. “I am your soulmate.” Leo became flushed as well.

“Uh, yeah you are.” Takumi responded.

“You didn’t tell me.”

“Of course I didn’t.”

“Why.” It wasn’t a question, it was a demand.

“I have a soulmate who hates me.” 

“I still should know.”

“Yeah.”

There was a pause.

“What’s the real reason for you ignoring me.”

Takumi swallowed in anxiety, the teacher interrupted, telling him to clean himself. Leo offered to escort. He received a weird look, but nothing more. Leo and Takumi began to walk.

“Once I saw your name on my wrist, you began to consume my thoughts. I didn’t know how to handle it, so I hoped if we never spoke again, I would forget you. ” Takumi whispered. He does not know why he told him the honest truth, but he knew that Leo would see right through him regardless.

Leo blushed, unsure of his situation. He didn’t know what to do.

They made it to the changing room in silence, tension was thick, and they both kept their eyes down. Leo was happy, yet also confused. He truly had a soulmate. He didn’t ever think of Takumi like that though, but in the changing room, while Takumi was cleaning his hands, he began to. Leo admitted, Takumi is attractive. His face was perfect, he was athletic, lean, and had amazing eyes. Leo tensed at the realization. That doesn’t mean he liked him. He doesn’t. That, however, does not make sense, and Leo knows it. He should like him. They are soulmates. So, Leo did something stupid. As Takumi was drying his hand, Leo stepped up to him. Right in front of him. They were not touching, but Takumi could feel his breathing. Takumi felt his heart stop beating, all blood escaping his face, and going somewhere else… He couldn’t say anything. 

“I still hate you.” Leo snapped. Yes, Takumi was gorgeous, and Leo admits he was stupid for never noticing it. Takumi had the most beautiful eyes that he had ever seen. His cheekbones were perfectly symmetrical, and his arms, good god, those arms, they were amazingly toned and could kill someone. However, even with these facts, Leo still hates Takumi. 

“Fuck you too. It’s not like I wanted to be your soulmate.” Takumi bit back. It hurt. Takumi didn’t like Leo, but it was like he wanted his affection. 

They stood there in silence, incredibly close to each other. Leo was a few inches taller than Takumi (they both enjoyed that), and they could easily notice the small details of each other. 

“I’m sorry.” Takumi said, breaking the awkward silence. Leo was caught off guard, causing his eyes to widen, in both confusion and shock. 

“Did you just apologize?” 

“Shut up! We both know what I said. Don’t rub it in.” Takumi broke eye contact, looking at his feet. 

“Why?”

“What?”

“Why are you sorry?”

Takumi sucked in. He knew Leo wasn’t rubbing it in at this point, but it still sucked, being the one to apologize. “What I said was rude. If I’m going to end up with you someday, then I have to stop being an asshole.”

Leo blushed. He had never seen Takumi this flustered, and he was incredibly cute, and almost sweet. He then felt bad, for what he said about hating Takumi, because he could already feel the wall he built crumbling down. 

“Uh, well, let's hang out today.” Leo proposed, awkwardly. Takumi looked up in shock at Leo’s idea. “We could like, I don’t know, play chess or something. Or shogi, I know I’ve seen you carry around a strategy book for it.”

“Okay.” Said Takumi nearly instantly, he was excited. He had wanted something like this with his soulmate, and he hasn’t been able to have it, due to the identity of the said soulmate. Of course, he still doesn’t like him, but he wants to change that.

Another awkward pause. 

“So… you're gay?” Asked an awkward and blushing Leo, immediately regretting the words that fell out of his mouth. Takumi turned bright red, not wanting to address this painfully awkward topic.

“Uh, yeah I guess I am. You are?”

“Yeah.” 

“Does your family know?”

“They always suspected it, but it was confirmed when they saw your name.”

“Ah, well, mine doesn’t know. With that being said, I think we should hang out at your house. As long as you can assure that your family won’t kill me.” Leo said, and Takumi thought it was a joke, until he saw the genuine concern on his face.

“They wouldn’t do anything. They know we're soulmates, so I promise they won’t be terrible to you.” Takumi said, smiling lightly at Leo. As soon as Leo saw that smile, his heart melted. Takumi was absolutely perfect, and he is the guy that Leo gets to spend the rest of his life with. All the blood rushed to his face.

Takumi definitely noticed, and definitely smiled even more at the fact that he could do that to Leo.

“I, uh, I’ll see you later then. Bye, Takumi.” Leo stammered, leaving immediately and not waiting for a response from Takumi. Which is good, because Takumi was far too happy to say anything, anyways.

//

Continuing the day was a challenge. He had to go to math last class with Leo. They ignored each other easily in gym, but math was a lot more difficult. They sat right next to each other. It was the worse class of their life, feeling each other's presence, knowing that they had just made plans to hang out, officially as soul mates. Azama was especially the worst.

“Takumi, have you told your soulmate yet?” Azama asked innocently, after the lesson was taught the students were supposed to be doing their homework.

“Yes.”

Azama laughed slightly and looked at Leo, who gave a death glare to the teacher, telling him to keep his mouth shut at all costs. The teacher only smiled back and went to his book. Leo then glared at Takumi, as if he wasn’t supposed to share that. Takumi only shrugged in return, the teacher already knew the name on his wrist, which was now being covered by a thin jacket.

Class ended eventually, and while students were racing to leave the school, Leo walked up to Takumi’s desk while he was putting away all of his books.

“So, what time should I arrive?” Leo mentally hit himself. He was so awkward, like this was some junior high crush. Takumi only reddened at the fact that Leo was talking about coming to his house.

“Uh, whenever. I’m free all day.”

“Cool.”

“Yeah.”

“Let’s not do this whole ‘being terribly awkward thing’ again. Goodbye, Takumi. I will see you at your house later today.”

“Yeah, I’ll see you, Leo.” Takumi responded, watching Leo turn around and leave the class. Azama was watching intently the whole time.

“I’m hoping Ryoma has given you the special talk. You should know it if you are going to be with your soulmate tonight.” Azma said, making Takumi blush profusely. 

“No, he has not. No, I do not need it. Leo and I will be keeping to ourselves. This is strictly so we understand each other better, and hopefully we can become friends.” Takumi finished grabbing his books when he finished his rebuttal towards Azama, and he hurried out before Azama could stop him once more.

Takumi tried to forget what his teacher said, but it would not leave his head. He knew nothing of the sort would happen, but what if they kissed? Or even something as simple as holding hands? He has never even kissed someone, how is he going to handle being around his soulmate? 

Takumi pushes away the thoughts, and heads home immediately.


	3. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally feel something

“He’s what?” Hinoka yelled, startling Sakura and Ryoma, causing them to rush into the living room. 

Takumi knew this was going to happen when he told them Leo was coming over, he doesn’t know why he decided to tell Hinoka first. He’s starting to think this is an awful idea, he has zero idea what his family is going to do, and that is an awful sign.

“Yes, he is coming over.” Takumi sighed, rubbing his temples. Ryoma was confused as to what the context of this conversation is, until he realized it. 

“So, he finally knows. I wonder how his family feels.” Ryoma pondered, and Takumi knew Ryoma was internally smirking at Xander’s mortified face. Sakura was smiling. She was only just told the truth of Takumi’s soulmate. She didn’t comment like the rest of her family though, she only tried to be reassuring, before heading back to her room.

Things got quiet, no one knew what to say. Ryoma was too smug to think of anything, and Takumi was way too embarrassed. The oldest sister finally piped up, concern was spread across her face.

“Do I need to give you the talk?” Hinoka asked, and Takumi was blushing once again.

“No, nothing of the sort is happening. We don’t even like each other. Like I said, we are hoping to develop a friendship eventually, but neither of us see that happening.”

“Alright, sure,” Ryoma winked. “when will he be here? For how long?” He asked, opening his phone to look at the time.

“No idea how long he will be here, and I think he should be here any second.” Takumi responded casually. Hinoka’s mouth hung agape, Ryoma closed his eyes and sighed at his brother, and as if on cue, their doorbell rang. Ryoma and Hinoka quickly sat on the nearest couch, grabbing nearby books, making themselves look as casual as possible. “Really?” Takumi glared at his siblings, trying to hide his sweat covered wrists. He was nervous, and he even admit it to himself. He wanted things to go okay. He casually walked to the door, and took a deep breath before opening the door. As expected, there stood Leo. 

Takumi sucked in a breath. He didn’t want to say it, but Leo looked hot. He was wearing a black dry-fit shirt, and a loose deep purple jacket and casual jeans. Leo is the kind of person to only dress formally, and Takumi has never seen him wear anything like this. Takumi held back his disgusting thoughts and decided to behave like a normal person.

“Uh, hello, Leo.” Takumi rubbed the back of his neck, trying to maintain eye-contact.

“Hello. I hate to be rude, but can I come in? Or will you have me stand here for a couple hours?” Leo asked rhetorically, rolling his eyes. Takumi scoffed and stepped to the side.

“Sorry in advance for anything my family might say.”

“I am prepared.” 

Takumi stepped inside after Leo. The doorway to their house is in direct conjunction with the living room, meaning that Hinoka and Ryoma were both there, obviously not reading their books. Hinoka immediately stood up and made her way to Leo.

“Hello, Leo.” She extended a hand. Leo looked quizzically, as if she had poison on her hand. He extended an arm back after realizing the chances of that aren’t too high.

“Hinoka.” He said simply.

“Let’s set this straight. I support whatever decision the universe sets, especially for my brother. With that being said, I swear to god, if you are here today to only insult my family and I, and you have no regards for Takumi’s feelings or wishes, then I will do my best to personally tell the universe to fuck off, and set you straight.” She spit out, eyes glaring into Leo’s blank face, it didn’t change even once during that exchange.

“Hinoka, I only have the same thoughts as Takumi. I will not do anything offensive unless someone acts in that mannerism first, which it appears someone is.” He responded, only glaring back at her, she was right in front of his, eyes inches apart, as if she was ready to attack. She noticed and backed away. Ryoma sighed in the corner, and he stood up and made his way to Leo.

“Leo, I understand that our families have a rivalry due to heritage, but please know that we are not going to treat you poorly over anything, unless you do something first. We will even embrace your culture, because we understand that you and Takumi are soulmates. You are welcome here, so please do feel comfortable, and note that Hinoka is only protective of her baby-brother.” Ryoma smiled warmly at Leo, setting an arm casually on his shoulder. Takumi was whispering curses under his breath, of course they were going to embarrass him. Leo wanted to laugh at Takumi, but he was to surprised by the eldest brother. Leo was obviously taken back by the kindness of the man who just recently insulted his entire family.

“I, uh,” Leo paused, unsure of what to say. He smiled back. “Ryoma, my apologies, I was taken back. Thank you for your warm welcome into your house. I assure you I have no ill intent.” After the smile, Ryoma broke off and went back to sitting down. 

Takumi and Leo were about to walk off, but the oldest brother stopped them before they could leave “Before I leave you two alone, if you are willing to share, can we know how your family took you being Takumi’s soulmate?” Ryoma asked, Hinoka refocused her attention as well. Leo grimaced, but he still spoke.

“They yet to know. They did not ask initially why I was coming here, I think they assumed it was for a history project, or someting, so I decided I would tell them in the car once they came and picked me up, or wait a bit, depending on how today goes, and seeing as how it is going now, I believe I will tell them.” Leo told the siblings, and Ryoma immediately smirked.

“Invite them in. It would be great if you told them with us here, because we could discuss how we should start behaving.” Ryoma rationalized. Takumi was quick to interject his older brother.

“You just want to piss Xander off.” 

“Possibly, but it still is a viable option.”

Leo pondered for a moment, before agreeing. At that, Leo and Takumi were sent off to do whatever, and they went straight for Takumi’s bedroom. Takumi collapsed on his bed, groaning into his pillow. Leo definitely did not check his ass out.

“I am sorry for their behavior, it was uncalled for.” 

“You’re wrong. Ryoma was very pleasant.”

Takumi glared at him, especially for arguing over something like this.

“He literally admitted to wanting to actively anger your brother, Leo.” Takumi sat up, and pulled his bed out to make a sofa. 

“I don’t blame him. I would attempt the same.” 

“I don’t think that is what you are supposed to say right now.”

“It’s true.”

“Fine, yeah. So, what should we do? I made my sofa, so we could play chess or shogi on it.” Takumi said, scooting to one end of the sofa, and signaling Leo to sit down, which he did.

“I didn’t bring my chess set, so shogi sounds just fine.”

That was how the two boys ended up playing shogi for five hours. It was tense at first, especially when Takumi had to teach Leo things about the game, but as time passed, they grew more comfortable with each other. They even began to make jokes and act casually around the other. They had even started this by talking about favorite foods, to discussing how Leo looks like a tomato. 

During the game, they continued to bicker, but it got easier, like they knew they were joking with each other. After an hour, Leo actually started smiling.

“Takumi, we have spent five hours playing shogi. Maybe we should do something else now.” Leo said, looking up from his phone with a smile on his face. 

“I agree, but this did turn out very well. I guess we can just say it, we don't hate each other.” Takumi responded, smiling back. Leo teasingly rolled his eyes.

“You can say we’re almost friends.”

“It’s too weird.”

“Takumi, you and I are almost friends, but you’re still a dick. You’re now just more.. enjoyable.”

Takumi flipped Leo off, making Leo’s name face upright. Leo smiled. They lightly laughed at their situation, because they truly got along better than anyone could have ever anticipated. 

“We went from hating each other, to trying to make up in a locker room, back to hating each other, and now this.” Takumi said out loud, causing the other boy to blush.

“May I be upfront?” Leo asked, after a pause of thought during Takumi’s giggles at his red face.

“When are you not?” Takumi said, making Leo roll his eyes.

“Since we are soulmates, does that mean you find me physically appealing?” Leo asked, with a deadpan stare, as if what he asked wasn’t the most awkward thing he could have possibly said. Takumi froze, and was nearly mortified.

“I, uh,” Takumi paused, trying to think of a response, “Could you possibly be less awkward and weird about everything?”

“Just answer the question, idiot.”

“Fuck you too.” Takumi grimaced at the other. “Yeah, I think you are, now at least. Beforehand, I never saw you in that light, but as soon as I saw your name, my brain forced me to think about it, and it kinda, yeah, did that.” Takumi was now bright red, playing with his hair to distract himself.

“Really, not at all beforehand?” Leo inquired quizzically.

“Uh, yeah, really.” Takumi looked at Leo, who was blushing now. “What about you?”

“What?”

“Like, you with me. Do you find me attractive now?”

This conversation became less tense now, and more comfortable, but still kind of weird for the two.

“Well, yeah. I never thought you weren’t. As soon as we met in middle school, I thought you were really attractive. It kind of made me hate you even more. I also kind of realized I was gay, because of you.” Leo replied. Takumi nodded, and felt even more blood rush to his face. He was embarrassed. He also remembered middle school, and god, he was ugly. His bangs were straight across, so he had like a bowl cut all around. Leo seemed to catch on to what he was thinking. “Okay, I mean I thought you were hot as soon as the bowl cut was gone.” Takumi wanted to yell at him, but he only laughed at the comment. 

“Whatever, let's change this topic and watch Netflix, I don’t really like thinking about how disgusting my hair was four years ago.” Takumi said, scooting over so Leo could sit right next to him, and see the T.V. that was mounted on the wall.

Leo got up to sit down, and made a point to sit close to Takumi, but not close enough that they were touching, just that their elbows might hit each other on occasion. Takumi absent-mindedly chose a random history documentary and pressed play.

Fifteen minutes into the documentary about the legendary Ylissean war, Takumi felt something. He looked over to see Leo now closer to him, Leo's entire side now touching his, and Leo has his head nuzzled into Takumi. He didn't look away, he was blushing too much and he didn't know what to do. He thought about pushing him off, but he figured that would be a terrible idea, and he secretly loved the way that Leo felt against him.

"Just don't say anything and watch this documentary." Leo hissed at him, and Takumi quickly looked away, and he definitely noticed the light blush that coated Leo's face. Takumi hesitated, but eventually put his arm around Leo, and he could feel the heat radiating off of Leo's face onto his neck. Thank God Leo couldn't see what he looked like at the moment.

The documentary continued, and it was nearing the end, talking about the final battle between Robin, Chrom and Grima. Legend has it that Robin's wrist had Chrom's name on it. Leo shuffled around, before finally saying something.

"I really don't like this. I don't like how you make me feel all these things. I came here hating you, and don't get me wrong, you're a total dick, but you are absolutely gorgeous, hilarious, intelligent and you are the only person who has truly understood me." Leo said, almost angrily. "I have read all the books and articles about soulmates, and about how when you hang out with them, all the feelings will flood into you, and I never thought it would happen to me, but it is, and I honestly don't know how to handle it, whatsoever." Leo said, getting all of that out in about 15 seconds, and Takumi could tell he was feeling anxious.

Takumi lightly squeezed Leo's shoulder, and smiled at him. "Me too, honestly. I didn't think I was actually going to get attached to you, but it is nearing the time you should leave, and I really don't want to see you go, Leo." Takumi said quickly, hiding his face because he felt so embarrassed for the things he is saying and feeling.

Leo didn't respond, he instead got closer to Takumi and pulled out his phone.

"Shit." Leo said, quickly standing up, Takumi immediately missing the feeling of him against him.

"Are you okay? What is it?" Takumi said, worrying about Leo.

"No, no I'm fine, just, it's just 9:45 and Xander just texted me that their on their way." Leo said, both of the boys are obviously upset about being separated. Takumi got up and straightened out his clothes. "We live relatively close to here, we should just head to your living room now and wait for my family."

"Yeah, let's do that."

Neither of them moved. They just stood there, kind of close to each other. They made eye contact, and they both will swear that that is the moment where they both felt the unreal fireworks of soulmates. 

"Fuck it." Takumi whispered, grabbing Leo by the shirt, and bringing his face to his own, and kissing him. It was slow at first. Leo was in shock and Takumi was worried that he might have just ruined everything, but after ten seconds of the painfully slow and uneventful kiss, Leo grabbed a fistful of Takumi's hair and kissed back more passionately. Takumi gasped slightly, and Leo used that as an opportunity to turn this precious kiss into a make-out session. Takumi kissed back somewhat aggressively, and he felt the blood that was causing his face to blush, rush somewhere else, more specifically, in his pants. Leo rotated their bodies, and pushed Takumi against the door of his bedroom. 

Downstairs, Ryoma and Hinoka hear the thud on the door, and Ryoma whispers "I knew I should have given Takumi that talk", causing Hinoka to laugh.  
Back upstairs, Leo has Takumi pressed against the door, while their tongues roam each others mouth. Leo's left hand is in Takumi's hair, grabbing and tugging lightly on it (and causing Takumi to make these delicious, almost unhearable, moans), and his right hand is under Takumi's shirt, and exploring his back. Takumi's hand are roaming all over Leo's body, anywhere from his hips to his hair. Leo juts his hips forward into Takumi's, and their erections rub against each other.

"Oh my fucking god, Takumi." Leo says while they continue to kiss. As soon as Takumi begins to reach for Leo's erection, they hear the familiar ding of Leo's phone.

"Shit, they're here." Leo says, and Takumi just stands there, trying to regain his ability to breathe.

"Oh, yeah, uh, let's go down there." Takumi says awkwardly, and they both just stare at each other in relatively awkward silence, before laughing at each other due to the hilarity of the situation. Takumi opens the door for Leo as they walk downstairs.

"Leo, is your family here?" Ryoma asks innocently, but Takumi swears that he can see the devilish glint in his eyes.

"Oh, uh, yes they are. Should I invite them in?" Leo asks, Hinoka and Ryoma exclaiming yes at the same time, while Hinoka sets up her phone to discreetly record this encounter. Takumi sighed, and Leo texted his family to come to the door, and assuring them that they would not be killed for this.

"How are we going to tell them?" Takumi asked, and Leo shrugged, saying something about just winging it. As a knock is heard on the door, Ryoma and Hinoka stand up in view of the door. Leo stands to the side as Takumi opens the door. 

"Welcome to our home, Astarots." Ryoma says warmly, causing the sibling to look at him wearily. At the sound of their name, Sakura comes running into the room, smiling at Elise.

Xander steps forward, taking note of the proximity of Leo and Takumi. "What is happening here?" He asks. 

"Well, uh, see.. brother, Takumi has uh, it says, and it is..." Leo says, not fully committing to finishing her sentence. Takumi immediately sympathizes with his soulmate, and grabs his hand. Xander and Camilla gasp, as their about to say something, Takumi steps forward and says nothing, but shows them the name on his wrist. Their is a silence that surrounds the room, Hinoka and Ryoma are trying to hold back laughs. 

After a few minutes of the siblings inspecting the name on the wrist, Camilla softly chuckled. "Oh, Xander, I believe you owe me fifteen dollars."

"I was hoping you forgot that."

Everyone else looks at them confused, except Leo, he looks relatively offended. 

"Brother, Sister, were you two betting on my soulmate?"

"Oh of course we were! Honestly, you two fought so much, but we also remember how flustered you used to get at the mention of Takumi's name! We would never forget!" Camilla says, hugging her little brother. "Now, with all that over, and since were going to have to be a family, come here Takumi." Camilla says, now hugging Takumi. Hinoka and Ryoma don't have anything to say. They're just standing there in shock.

Xander sighs and makes his way to Ryoma, "Ryoma, I know this will be difficult, but we should start anew, and try to become a family, seeing as the position those two have put us in." Xander says, nodding to Takumi who is being suffocated by Camilla's chest, while Leo puts in a futile attempt of setting his soulmate free, and Hinoka is now also trying to save her brother.

"Of course, Xander. Welcome to the family." Ryoma says, welcoming him into a hug. Ryoma can now see Hinoka Trying to get her brother free, and when she does, Camilla begins to hug Hinoka. Leo and Takumi embrace each other, finally being free from the woman's grasp.

Takumi and Leo step away from everyone, and look at everything. They look at each other and smile. Leo brushes the hair out of Takumi's face and brings him into a slow, not-lust filled kiss. 

The world stops moving, and all they can feel is the fireworks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well.. yeyeeyye. follow my tumblr and hmu with how much u hate me ! @jumin-trash. also idk I might keep this going but its done for now


End file.
